Harry Potter and his Immortal Darkness
by NeoGooner
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione and the Weasleys go to Romania to stay with the Bulgarian Seeker Viktor Krum. Whilst there Harry and Ginny get talking and begin to become good friends until Harry goes missing after a Vampire attack.


**_Summary: After Harry, Ron and the rest of the Weasleys took a trip to Romania to visit Hermione and her parents (staying with the Bulgarian Seeker Viktor Krum). Some things have changed, some for the better others for the much worse. Harry, Ron,_ _Hermione and the Weasleys go to Romania to stay with the Bulgarian Seeker Viktor Krum. Whilst there Harry and Ginny get talking and begin to become good friends until Harry goes missing after a Vampire attack._**

"I hate Muggle transport." Groaned Ron Weasley as they flew on a muggle jet to Romania. "It is nice to get out of England for a while but why Romania? I didn't think there was anything between Krum and Hermione anymore."

Harry ignored his best friend and continued to look out of the window at the white fluffy clouds that were passing by the wing of the jet. He tried to look passed the clouds to the Earth below but at that point in time the clouds were too thick so he had to be content with just watching the clouds. As he continued to look out of the window he felt like some-one was watching him intently. He shifted in his seat uncomfortable that he was being watched and he tried to look around him to see if he could spot who had been watching him. He glanced slowly around hoping that he was being inconspicuous and didn't look like he was going mad. For a few minutes he looked around but figured that he must have been imagining it, but as he turned his head to look out of the window he saw a large pair of doe eyes looking straight at him. He stared into the eyes beginning to get lost before the girl, whoever she was looked away from him.

"Harry do you want to play some chess or something I think there's some here." Harry nodded determined to find who was looking at him.

The rest of the flight was fairly uneventful, Harry played chess against Ron, Ginny, Arthur Weasley and Ron played and beat everyone. As the plane came to land Mr. and Mrs Weasley paired up, Ron and Percy paired up, Fred and George, Bill and Charlie, and left Harry and Ginny to pair up to help each other with their luggage and other things.

When the Weasleys entered the airport they grabbed five trolleys and loaded them up helping each other to push them through the airport to the hire car that was waiting outside the airport.

Harry and Ginny struck up conversation and were talking amiably when Harry saw those eyes looking at him again from someone in the crowd around him. He stopped and looked into those enchanting eyes for a few moments, then began to walk purposefully towards to find out who owned those mysterious dark eyes.

He had taken but a few steps when he could no longer see the eyes. Whoever was looking at him had evidently been moved along with the crowd. He only hoped that that person was someone near and that he would be able to find who in fact owned those beautiful and mysterious eyes.

He turned and faced a somewhat put-out looking Ginny Weasley. Realizing that he had abandoned her in search for those eyes, he apologised to her and helped her push the trolley out of the airport. He tried several times to strike up conversation with her again but she seemed to be studiously ignoring him. He sighed and they walked in silence until they reached the car waiting for them outside the airport. They entered the car with their luggage and were driven to the Krum estate.

* * *

When they arrived at the estate Harry and the Weasleys had their coats removed and were taken by one of the butlers. They were then shown to their rooms on the third floor for Ron, Harry, Ginny and Percy (Harry and Ron sharing), and the rest of the Weasleys on the floor above. As Harry and Ron entered their room, they looked around in amazement. Not only was it a very well decorated room, with rich red and gold colours, two four-poster beds covered again in Gryffindor colours, a rich and very comfortable looking carpet, but it was also equipped with very expensive muggle technology. The room looked like a very expensive suit at a very posh hotel. Ron walked towards the large television that was located near the far wall of the room, underneath two high windows that touched the roof and came all the down but not quite touching the floor. Ron had only ever seen a television once when he and the rest of the Weasleys had flooed to his house to pick him up just before his fourth year at Hogwarts. Harry turned it on for him and showed him how to use the remote then began unpacking his stuff and putting it into the supplied chest of drawers. As he was just finishing unpacking his stuff (which didn't really amount to much) he and Ron were called downstairs for dinner with everyone else. Harry took the remote from Ron (with great difficulty), turned off the television and went downstairs to eat.

Harry was placed near the middle of the table across from Hermione, whom he greeted having not seen her since the end of the school term, she gave him a sympathetic look clearly seeing that he was still mourning his godfather. Also across the table from him was Ginny, he looked at her and she smiled at him, clearly having gotten over his earlier distraction whilst she was talking to him at the airport. He was placed next to Ron on one side (who was glaring at Krum), and the twins on the other side who were talking quietly to each other. Harry thought they looked like they might be planning something. He sat with his arms at his side eagerly awaiting the arrival of the food, the plane journey had made him very hungry and all he wanted to do was eat and sleep.

Krum came into the dining room and sat at the head of the table, he sat silently and clapped his hands making a house elf appear, a second later the house elf disappeared and the table filled with food as it did at the great hall at Hogwarts. Everyone ate eagerly and almost silently. Not being accustomed to the eating traditions in Krum house they imitated him and kept quiet throughout the meal. When he had had his fill, Harry left them all and went up to his room to sleep. Just as he was falling asleep he heard Ron come in and get into bed himself. Not long after that Harry nodded off to sleep.

* * *

A few hours later Harry awoke into pitch black darkness. His dreams were haunted by those eyes that he had seen on the aeroplane again. He turned over and began to close his eyes but he thought better of it and swung his legs over the edge of his bed, grabbed his dressing gown and tip-toed silently out of the bedroom, being careful not to wake his best friend. He made his way down the stairs at the end of the corridor and went down into what he thought must have been the parlour, he had brought hi Invisibility cloak as an extra precaution in case he ended up somewhere he shouldn't. As he made his way further into the room it became clear that he should not be in it at this point in time, so he covered himself in his invisibility cloak and continued to go into the room, curious now to see what he was walking in on.

As he rounded the corner he almost gasped in surprise when he saw that Krum and Hermione were sitting o the couch in front of the fire together. Krum had his around the back of Hermione, and she was resting her head on his shoulder. He wandered still closer to try and catch a bit of their conversation.

"...Viktor, how are we going to tell everyone else...what..." She became to stutter and then stood up, looking horrified at what was happening she moved towards the door but Krum grabbed her arm and put his hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming. She tried to fight against him, but he was too strong. He took out his wand and pointed it at the side of Hermiones head. He glanced around the room seemingly to make sure that no-one else was there that could catch him and whispered: "i _Imperio_ /i "

Harry stood frozen unable to comprehend what he was seeing, but after a few moments he came to his senses and pulled out his wand and disarmed a very surprised looking Viktor Krum. He pointed his wand at Krum again and knocked him unconscious before he had a chance to react to the disarming spell. (Harry just hoped that the Romanian government didn't find out). He went over to Hermione and took her in his arms, thinking that she might be okay because Krum hadn't said anything to her that he could hear, but she just stood there as if awaiting orders. He whispered into her ear:

"Hermione? Hermione, I need you to snap out of this, be normal again and tell what he has done to you." At this she seemed to wake up a bit and stepped back from Harry, looking at him as if she had never seen him before. Then she crumpled and fell on him holding onto and convulsing with tears. After a few minutes she seemed to be all cried out and Harry picked her up and sat with her on the couch that she and Krum were sitting on before, Krum still lay unconscious on the floor. "Hermione do you want to tell me what happened? Why was Krum putting the Imperious Curse on you?" He asked her.

"I don't know Harry, I can't even remember the last that I have been feeling myself lately. It seems like such a long time ago. Thank you for helping me." He smiled at her.

"Well you would have done the same for me, well not that I need it but you know what I mean." She nodded and he went to kiss her on the cheek but she turned her head at the last minute and he caught her on the lips. He froze shocked by the unexpected feel of her soft lips under his but he didn't pull away. He suddenly felt her tongue running across his bottom lip and he opened his mouth slightly unaware of what he was doing when he looked over Hermiones shoulder and spotted Ginny watching him. He suddenly felt extremely guilty and pushed Hermione gently away. He looked back up at Ginny again and she turned and stalked away. Harry wasn't sure what had happened with either Hermione or Ginny, but he more confused about why felt so guilty about Ginny seeing him kiss Hermione, it wasn't even as if they liked each other in that way. She is seeing Dean he reasoned with himself but he just couldn't get rid of the guilt that he felt.

"You should go and get some sleep, Hermione. I will see you in the morning."

She nodded and made her way up the stairs.

* * *

Harry made his way up the stairs and along the corridor to his room, but had a better idea as he passed Ginnys room. He knocked lightly on the door, and he heard her say come in, but he opened the door he saw her shocked face and realized that he was probably the last person she expected to see.

"H-Harry, what are you doing up here? I thought you were downstairs with Hermione?" she added rather grumpily.

"Er...I was." He answered again surprised by her behaviour. "But I need to talk to you about something, I would talk to Ron or some-one else but it will feel too strange talking to them about something like this. I just thought that we have more in common than anyone else. So I was wondering if you would help me." He shut up then suddenly aware that he was babbling. She nodded and he sat down on the edge of her bed where she indicated to him.

"Do you remember when we were at the airport and we were talking, but I got distracted by something?" She scowled but nodded for him to continue, "Well I saw some-one well actually I saw some-one eyes. They were on the plane and there was something about them that I don't understand. I got a weird feeling about them, it was strong like the power of Veelas, but not the same type of feelings." He added.

"Harry, are you sure you should be talking about this to me?"

"Well, if you don't me to then I can maybe find someone else, but you are one of the cleverest people I know and thought you could help me."

She smiled at him then, and nodded to indicate that she would help. He smiled back and they began to try and work out who or what those eyes that he had seen belonged to.

* * *

After they had been talking for a while, the conversation drifting away from the eyes eventually to other things, Ginny yawned and Harry sat admiring how cute it looked until he realized what he was thinking and looked away from her and towards the large curtained windows. He got off the bed to stretch his legs and walked over to one of the windows he opened the curtain slightly and peeked out. It was light out, they had talked through the night. He pointed this out to Ginny and she yawned once again, and got up and walked over to where Harry was standing to look at the morning light, the sun was jus coming up. The stood there together watching the sunrise and watching the early morning sun glinting off of the pond in the distance. Harry suddenly had an idea.

"Hey Ginny, do you want to take a walk over to that lake over there?" He asked hopeful. She nodded and he left her room to go and get dressed. When he came back a few minutes later she was just finishing getting ready. They walked down the stairs and out of the house, both trying to stay away from the parlour (Harry had told her what had happened just before she came down the stairs), they went out of the front doors and out into the fresh morning air. They walked side by side until they reached the pond on the far side of the estate, and sat down on a bench that was slightly covered from behind by some small rose bushes. They sat down together and watch the wild animals around and in the pond. The pond wasn't very wide but it still seemed to hold a fair few number of creatures. As they sat there looking into the pond in comfortable silence, Harry spotted someone in the darkness of the trees, they seemed to be hurt and were staggering through the forest. Harry watched the person, unsure of what to do, but he was too late because when the person came out of the trees and into the light, they seemed to set on fire. Harry got up and swiftly ran over to who-ever it was, but by the time he got there all he could see was a pile a ashes on the floor at the edge of the forest. When Ginny caught Harry up, she seemed to be scared out of her wits and began to run in the opposite direction. Harry grabbed her by the arms to stop her running away.

"What is it Ginny?" She pointed towards the ashes;

"Do you know what that is?" He shook his head, "It was a Vampire, we shouldn't be here. I should have known, this is Romania this is where they originate from."

"Well we don't have to worry about that right now, besides its daylight, look what happened to that." He pointed towards the ashes and she calmed slightly and stopped trying to get away but she was still visibly scared. He took her in his arms and they walked back towards the house with their arms around each other.

* * *

"Harry, Ginny, where have you two been going out at this time in the morning?" Ron demanded as they came in the large front doors. He looked at them suspiciously evidently noticing Ginny shaking and Harrys arms around her. Harry ignored him and took Ginny up the stairs to her room, where she lay down on her bed and continued to shake with fear from what she had just seen. As Ginny began to nod off to sleep, still tired from the night that they had spent up talking, Harry covered her up with the blanket properly and walked quietly out of the room to go and fill in Ron and Hermione on what has happened.

* * *

When he finished telling them both story and telling Ron about what had happened last night with Krum and Hermione. Ron looked furious. He went into the parlour in search of Krum and found that he wasn't there, he had been moved or he had been awoken and was now somewhere else in the house. They told Mr. Weasley about what had happened, not wanting to upset or disturb Mrs. Weasley with that kind of information, they all began to search the house for Krum. After a while they had searched the entire house, they still had not found Krum. Harry began to get worried because he was the one who had cast the spell and for all he knew Krum could be dead and it might be his fault.

Later on that day, Krum came home. He claimed to have woken up on the floor of the parlour and decided that he would go out and let the guests get used to his home. Harry was relieved that Krum wasn't dead but at the same time he was suspicious of Krum, and how he managed to wake up and act like he hadn't been casting the Imperious curse on Hermione for the past three weeks. Krum then spent the rest of the day with them, giving them a tour of the house and grounds, then they went to dinner, that was once again delicious. Once it became dark thy all sat in the parlour and Mr. Weasley played around with the television, amazed by what it could do. Everyone seemed to be having a good time all doing their thing. Ron and Hermione were in a corner playing Wizard chess, Mr. Weasley and the twins were watching the television (Ron had seen enough of it the day before), Krum, Percy, Bill and Charlie were conversing in a corner with each other by the fire, each with a drink of some sort in their hands. Percy however had non-alcoholic drinks. Harry looked around the room not really feeling like joining in on any of the things that everyone else was doing so he sat himself down in the corner and tried to work what Krums deal was, and why he put the Imperious on Hermione and how he could sit there and act as if nothing had happened. As his head became more and more full of ideas about Krums behaviour he took a look around the room and spotted Ginny sitting in a chair alone away from all the walls and windows. She looked scared but like she was trying to hide it from everyone else so that they wouldn't worry about her. Harry guessed that it must have had something to do with what happened that morning when they were out by the pond.

He got up and walked casually over to her chair and asked her if she would like to take a walk away from everyone else. She nodded and followed him out of the room. No-one else seemed to notice but Harry felt like he was being watched. He turned around momentarily to see if anyone was in fact watching them but they all appeared to be engrossed on whatever they were already doing. So he continued to walk with Ginny out of the room, and turned his head just in time to see a black shape disappear from outside one of the windows.

"Ginny are you okay, you seem really freaked out by what happened this morning. Normally you are happy and voice your opinion, and join in on everything that's going on, but you were just sitting there."

"I am freaked out! I forgot that there would be Vampires in Romania. If I would have remembered then I wouldn't have came." She burst, beginning to cry. Harry grabbed her and held her close to him.

"As long as you stay inside at night you will be okay Ginny. You have nothing to worry about." He whispered soothingly into her ear.

"It's just that other than Basilisks, Vampires are my greatest fear. I haven't told anyone before, but they really scare me." Harry continued to hold her until she fell asleep and he carried her to her room. He removed her top, shoes and trousers and put her into bed. She still wore a tank style top, and her knickers. He kissed her forehead and left her alone to sleep, proceeding down the hall to his own room that he was sharing with Ron.

* * *

A few hours later Harry awoke, he had had the sensation that he was being watched. He sat up and looked around the room. Ron was now in bed and it was still dark outside. He put on a dressing gown and made his way out of his room to go and check on Ginny. He crept quietly down the hall to her room. He knocked lightly on the door, but received no answer. He knocked again. He felt a sudden draft of cold air hit his feet from underneath the doorway, and he got a sinking feeling come over him. He opened the door and rushed inside the room. Everything was quiet and it seemed that just Ginny was in the room, he began to heave a sigh of relief when he spotted the window open. He rushed towards the bed to see if Ginny if was okay. She was cold and pale in the moonlight. She wasn't moving, he felt her pulse, her head and then he thought to check her major arteries around her jugular to check and see if she had been bitten. She had.

He shook her, trying to get her to wake up but she just lay there unmoving and pale. He went to the window to close it in the hopes that she would warm up and wake up. As he reached for the handle of the window he was pushed by someone. He fell onto the floor and began to get back up when he looked towards the window and saw three dark shapes coming towards him and Ginny. He scrambled back to the bed and drew his wand in an attempt to protect Ginny. He turned to look at her and he suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck, and someone grabbed him and lifted him off of the floor. He tried to cast a spell at a Vampire going towards Ginny but it had no effect, he started to try another, determined to stop her from being killed, but he no longer see properly, he was becoming dizzy and passed out before he could finish the spell.

* * *

Ron awoke with a start, someone was sitting on him.

"Geroff Hermione" He swatted playfully at her but she dodged him and made him get up telling him breakfast is ready. "Wheres Harry?" he asked

"I don't know but Ginny isn't up yet either." She said with a hint a mischief in her voice, Ron just looked at her blankly before catching on to what she was insinuating, and smiled. "Huh? You're not gonna flip out or anything?" She asked him surprised. He shook his head.

"Nah, because if she is seeing Harry, that means she's not seeing Dean. Besides Harry and Ginny are right for each other don't you think?" Hermione laughed and left the room waiting outside for him to get dressed.

When he came out of the room, he was wearing a basic outfit of his robes and jeans. They made their way down the hall towards Ginny's room. Ron knocked on the door and then walked straight into the room. Ginny was still sitting in bed, but she was awake and had only just woken up. She looked around the room. When she saw Ron, she began to squint slightly.

"I cant see properly, I feel really light headed." She put her hand on her neck and screamed. "I've been bit!!" She screamed.

They ran towards her, Ron took her in his arms and cradled her to calm her down.

"Where's Harry?" Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

"We thought he was in here with you. He's not downstairs and he wasn't in bed." Ginny paled, and looked towards the window. It was open.

* * *

Exactly 3 Years Later

Harry is still missing, people, muggles and wizards alike have been looking for him, all over the world, but he still hasn't been found. His friends, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville and everyone else have been worrying about him. They have all graduated from school. Hermione finished with the highest results ever achieved in the N.E.W.T.s, Ron didn't do badly either. Hermione is working at the school library in place of Madame Pomfrey who was killed by an un-known student. Rumour has it that it was Draco Malfoy. Lupin had gone almost crazy when he heard that Harry had gone missing, and he went to search for him, no-one, except Dumbledore, has seen or heard from him since.

Ginny took to working harder than ever when she was still in school, and rarely spoke to anyone. She got extremely high grades in her O.W.L.s even more than Hermione did in fact. She began to spend a lot of time sneaking into the restricted section of the library, studying anything that she could find on the Dark Arts and dark creatures. She researched spells for self improvement for more strength, better hearing, sharper eyesight etc. She had found a ritual that required her to get a true demon heart, that would give her more strength, and sharpen her instincts, and quicken her reflexes. However this seemed to weaken her magic and by the end of her seventh year she barely scraped four N.E.W.T.s, in her magical exams. Since she left school a month ago, she traveled to Europe to find Lupin and hunt the creatures that she knew were responsible for Harrys disappearance. Only Lupin has seen her since she left.

Voldemort has begun taking over, he is in control of the Welsh and Irish Governments, he has penetrated and infected the Ministry of twenty five different countries with his Death Eaters, and everyone is beginning to fear the worst with Harry Potter missing and presumed dead. Dumbledore and the Order have suffered major loses, from battles with Voldemorts Death Eaters and members who have crossed over. There also seems to be a separate force taking over from Eastern Europe. The world isn't a pretty place.

Daily Prophet

Unknown Force Attacks Borders of France

The Dark force that has been attacking various places in eastern Europe has moved toward France. Yesterday France was attacked by this force and thousands were killed. No-one has, as of yet, been able to get in or out of France since the attack, including Muggles. Attempts to contact the French Ministry in any way have been unsuccessful and contact to the Dark force that is effectively holding the country hostage has been failed. More on the story as soon as we know.

"This just keeps getting worse and worse. Lupin is trying to get in touch with them, seeing as he is a dark creature he may be successful."

"I know how you feel Albus. Did he have any news to report on Harry?"

"Not yet"

Dumbledore and McGonagoll sat in silence for a few minutes contemplating what was going on. They were going to lose, it seemed to be on everyones mind, except Lupins.

* * *

"I want to speak to who is in charge!" Lupin screamed from outside the barrier. It was getting close to full moon and I they didn't let him in soon he would kill who-ever he saw and he didn't want that.

After a few more minutes a gap opened magically in the barrier and he went through it expecting to see wizards moving around securing the barrier, but no-one was there, the place was completely empty. He looked around a little more, it was beginning to get dark he needed to find somewhere to go before moonrise. He walked towards the barrier to look for a cage of some-sort. Just as it was getting dark he saw an entrance leading underground he went down into the entrance and was immediately seized by some exceedingly strong people. They had a kind of gothic look about them, and they seemed extremely pale in the dark. The hairs on his neck stood on end and he froze he knew who these were, they weren't humans, they were Vampires.

* * *

"I would never have guessed it would be vampires. I didn't there was enough of you left for a start, what with the losses you have been taking." Spat Lupin. He was chained to wall in a dungeon somewhere underneath France. Its been three days since he was captured, but they have fed him enough to survive, they have no need to kill him yet, he is not a threat in his human form, and the chains keep him secure during changes. "Why am I still alive, just kill me already. I'm a werewolf its not like you can feed on me or turn me, so kill me or let me go." The Vampire keeping guard didn't even look at him. Lupin was being ignored.

Later on that night, there was a commotion in one of the hallways, there were echos of fighting drifting up the corridor to Lupin. He heard footsteps coming down toward his cell, he recognized that scent.......

* * *

He recognized that scent.......

The shouts and screams began to get louder, and the scent began to get stronger as whoever was coming, got closer. Suddenly the door to Lupins cell burst open and pieces of wood flew around the room, one pieces killing the Vampire on guard. As the pieces of wood and dust settled, a flame haired girl stood before Lupin with a stake in her hand, and fire in her eyes.

"Ginny! How did you get here?"

"Never mind, I'm getting you out of here!" Another Vampire came in the door of the cell, and she immediately started to fight with it. She staked it easily, making it turn to dust and fall to the floor. "Hold still." She went over to Lupin looking for a key to the chains that held him to the wall. She finally found it, unlocked him, and began to make her way out of the Vampire stronghold.

"Ginny, wait!" He grabbed her arm, "Where are you going? You're not gonna get away from me that easily. It's taken months to find you." Ginny just nodded and allowed him to follow her.

Once they had finally fought their way out of the vampire stronghold. They continued on down the road away from the barrier.

"Ginny, wait." They both stopped, Ginny turned to face him. "What have you been doing? Have you heard anything from Harry at all?"

She looked towards the ground and turned away. "No, no I haven't, not since he was taken that night in Romania. I guess you haven't either?" she looked towards him with hope sparkling in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I haven't either. I did have the strangest feeling when I was in that place, though. I felt as if I was being watched by him. You do think they turned him do you?"

"They couldn't could they, I mean they wouldn't."

"Come on, you need to see Dumbledore." With that he grabbed her under the top of her arm, and Apparated away.

* * *

The next few months past and still no-one had found out what had happened to Harry. The Order of the Phoenix, now in the know about the dark force actually being Vampires is powerless to stop it. Vampires are too fast, strong and powerful for the order to do anything about. They continued to take over parts of Europe and even parts of Asia. So far they're have been three people found with almost all of their blood drained from their bodies, in the UK. Voldemort continued to take over the rest of the world finally succeeding in taking Scotland, Ireland and Wales, with just England left to go. The only place in Scotland that he doesn't control is Hogsmead and the area surrounding Hogwarts, but the school is on the verge of closing. Everywhere is chaos, and no-one is to be trusted.

Ginny went back to her house with Lupin to see her parents and her brothers. She also explained to Dumbledore what she had been doing and what she had found out since she disappeared.

"When I first heard about the raids coming out Romania, I took off to find out what they were about, I have been treated as a kid all of my life and this time I didn't give anyone a chance to stop me. I first found out that they were vampires when I ran into one of them. I found all that I could from her and then a made my first Vampire kill." She smiled with a hint of proud. "Once I knew I could do it I went looking for more of them, I found a small supply base, and they took me as a prisoner. There was just too many of them. All I could find out whilst I was there was that they are being organized by an ancient, or at least that's the rumor in the Vampire ranks. When I found out that they had taken a werewolf hostage, I went to find out who it was because I had had the strangest dream that you had been taken somewhere dark. As it turns out, it was you. And that's as far as my story goes."

"Well, Remus explained his 'feeling' to me about Harry being a vampire, and I believe that it may be possible may I don't think that he would have succumb to their temptations." Dumbledore clasped his hands together, and sat back in his chair. "So will you be going back to the continent soon?"

She looked to the floor, unsure of her answer. "I haven't decided yet. It looks like you could use me here for a while." She smiled at Lupin and began t leave the room.

"Yes, we could use you." Dumbledore muttered as she left the room.

* * *

Daily Prophet

Mass Attacks!!

Mass attacks in, Berkshire, Buckinghamshire, Hampshire, Isle of Wight, Kent, Oxfordshire, and Surrey. People have been found with cuts on their necks, and a lot of their blood missing. Some of the victims mainly from the Berkshire area, were found with crosses cut on their cheeks. We have no information on what this means as of yet.

Also on similar news, record amounts of missing people have been reported, a total of 240 people:

Anderson, Richard

Anderson, Geoff

Andre, George

Banter, Sarah

To name but a few from the top of the list.....

"Things are getting worse Minerva, its time we did something, We need to make an assault on the Vampire base. Get Ginny and Remus........."

* * *

Over the next two weeks, the vampires began moving toward the UK, they had taken over all of France, Germany, Belgium, Finland, Norway, Sweden, Denmark, and they had also began making they're way towards Spain, Italy and Portugal.

Ginny and Remus had made their way to Hogwarts along with the rest of the Weasleys, Hermione, and a few select people. They all met in Dumbledores office and began making their plans for the attack.....

* * *

A lone figure in sleek black robes stood in a boat yard on the southern coast of the United Kingdom waiting to greet some visitors. They were expected at any time. As he waited he began to see a shape form on the edge of the horizon. It was them, the things he was waiting to greet, to make an alliance with....the vampires.

As the ship neared the shore something didn't seem quite right, he had a bad feeling about this. Finally the ship stopped, but no-one came off.

"What the hell" He whispered to himself. He made his way onto the ship, and began to take a look around. The whole place was covered in black paint and what looked like blood. "This is disgusting" He continued to look around the ship. It was empty. There was dust and blood everywhere, he reached the top level of the ship and found a muggle driver, they obviously needed someone who could steer the ship during daylight. "What happened here! Where are all the Vampires!?"

The driver seemed to be in a state of shock, he was just shaking and shivering with a blank look in his eyes.

"Tell me what happened" He said with gritted teeth, beginning to get impatient with the muggle.

"It killed them all, it was so fast, I have never seen any of them move that fast. Blood everywhere, they just turned to dust, every single one of them." The man seemed to break down then and he could get nothing more out of the muggle.

"What the hell happened here? The dark lord is going to kill me" With a sigh Draco Malfoy apparated away.

* * *

Once Draco had left a figure came out of the shadows on the pier. "I wonder what really did happen here." It was Ginny Weasley.

She went aboard the ship the same as Draco had done, but this time she went down into the ships interior and all the way down into the engine room. She stopped short, she heard a movement and she could sense that something was down here with her. She pulled out a wooden stake and her wand. She saw something move past her out of the corner of her eye and moved toward it. Suddenly a vampire pounced at her out of the shadows, just as she was raising her stake to kill it, something moved extremely fast past the vampire as it was pouncing and Ginny got covered in dust.

"What the Hell?" She heard something drop down behind, she readied her stake but didn't turn around.

"Ginny?"

She froze, 'How did it know her name?' She quickly spun and raised the stake slightly, and began bringing it down upon whatever was behind her when her hand was blocked in mid motion by a dead-cold hand. She looked up into the eyes of it and immediately recognised them.

"Harry?"

* * *

Ginny just stood there for a few seconds staring into his bright-as-ever green eyes. Harry just stared straight back, his face emotionless but his eyes seemingly shining with happiness. They stood like that for a good few minutes, neither knowing what to say to the other, both wondering how the other had changed so much. Until finally Ginny spoke;

"What happened to you? I, I thought you were dead!" She exclaimed, she looked on the verge of tears but she held herself together and awaited his answer.

"It's a long story, I don't really want to get into it right now." He turned away and looked out to sea.

"You have been gone for years, you just disappeared and now I find you and you have changed, so much, and not in the normal way! So you tell me!" Then she quietened, almost to a whisper, "Please?"

He turned unable to ignore the helplessness in her voice, he didn't want to re-live the horrors of his life, he didn't want to tell the one person that he never wanted to see again, for fear of rejection, the reason for his absence.

"Okay, but not here, come...." He grabbed hold of her and a few seconds later Ginny found herself, in the basement of the remains of Grimauld Place (it had been found by the Death Eaters, with the help of the House-elf Kreacher a few months before). "He sat her down and began his story.......

* * *

3 Years before on their visit to Romania...

Harry awoke, he had had the sensation that he was being watched. He sat up and looked around the room. Ron was in bed and it was dark outside. He put on a dressing gown and made his way out of his room to go and check on Ginny. He crept quietly down the hall to her room and knocked lightly on the door, but received no answer. He knocked again and felt a sudden draft of cold air hit his feet from underneath the doorway, and he got a sinking feeling come over him. He opened the door and rushed inside the room. Everything was quiet and it seemed that just Ginny was in the room, he began to heave a sigh of relief when he spotted the window open. He rushed towards the bed to see if Ginny if was okay. She was cold and pale in the moonlight. She wasn't moving, he felt her pulse, her head and then he thought to check her major arteries around her jugular to check and see if she had been bitten. She had.  
  
He shook her, trying to get her to wake up but she just lay there unmoving and pale. He went to the window to close it in the hopes that she would warm up and eventually wake up. As he reached for the handle of the window he was pushed by someone. He fell onto the floor and began to get back up when he looked towards the window and saw three dark shapes coming towards him and Ginny. He scrambled back to the bed and drew his wand in an attempt to protect Ginny. He turned to look at her and he suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck, and someone grabbed him and lifted him off the floor. He tried to cast a spell at a Vampire going towards Ginny but it had no effect, he started to try another, determined to stop her from being killed, but he could no longer see properly, he was becoming dizzy and passed out before he could finish the spell.

* * *

He woke up sometime later, unsure of how long he been unconscious and unsure of where he was now. He tried to sit up but his arms wouldn't obey him, so he lay where he was and looked at what must be the ceiling, the room was dark so t took some time for his eyes to adjust and he could make out a hole in the wall to his left, it was dark through the hole so it was either night time or it led to another dark room. He lay for what seemed like hours before he heard something move to his right, then on his left, eventually noises seemed to becoming from all around him, until he heard a voice say his name.

"Harry Potter, so this is the great Wizard who is destined to face Voldemort."

Harry then tried to sit up and realized that he could, his arms were finally listening to him. He sat up and looked around the room, it was filled with people, a circle had been formed around him and if the figure had not just said what he said then Harry would have thought that he was once again at a Death Eaters meeting, just like the one in the cemetery in his fourth year. He once again heard a voice but this time it came from a different direction.

"You are shorter than I would have thought, I imagined you to be bigger, with you know, more muscles, or a more threatening look."

Finally Harry stood up and looked around he could not recognize any of the faces, but they were all similar, each face was pale with a scar or two in different places, each had glowing eyes in the dark some glowed white others, red. They all wore dark clothing and seemed to blend in well with the darkness, then with a shock he realized, not who, but what these things were, they were Vampires!

"Vampires..." Harry whispered.

"Not as stupid as you look, eh?" The vampire who had first spoken to him smirked, "You are correct, we are indeed vampires, and you have a lot to learn but first, there is one thing that we need to get out of the way. We are here to make you one of us, a vampire, a creature of the night, immortal, no fear and a great deal of power."

Then another vampire spoke.

"This is rare opportunity, we need some-one who is purely good on our side, it will help balance the scale." The vampire laughed "But, you must truly want it or you will just die, and our efforts to find you and bring here, to Romania, will have all been for nothing."

It took Harry a few minutes to process the information, "What do you mean i you / brought me here? I came here to see Viktor Krum, you had nothing to do with it."

"Didn't we? We had Krum invite your friend to Romania, we made sure that he kept control of her, and we told them to invite the muggle-loving Weasleys along, what could they do but bring you along aswell?"

Harry just stood there unsure of what to say, unwilling to believe them, "Wha, ha, huh?" He spluttered before realizing what he wanted to say, "Why? Why go to all this trouble to get me here, you should know that I would never agree, let alone i want /i to become a vampire, they are evil disgusting creatures!" He shouted at them. Then quietened realizing he was extremely out-numbered.

"We are not evil, we fight against Voldemort, we despise him, he tries to control us, and when he can't he kills our kind!" the vampire snarled. Harry was taken aback; he had always assumed that they would follow him, if they were asked. "Think about your decision, make the wise choice." Then they left him to ponder over his thoughts.

He spent the next few weeks in his cell almost starving to death, having very little to drink, and being alone. He was sure by now that no-one was going to save him, and it was either become a vampire or die. He had been thinking about this since he had been given the proposition, he could become a vampire, but he wouldn't necessarily have to join them, he could leave them, kill them and go back home. That night when the vampire came to ask him if he had thought about his decision, he agreed to become a vampire....

* * *

"That's when they sired me." Ginny still sat hanging onto Harry's every word, hating the fact that he has been through so much bad in his life already, and now he is a vampire, the one thing in the world that she had set out to destroy.

"So, its true, you're a vampire?...but...but that doesn't make sense, you move faster than ANY vampire I have ever seen, even faster than the older ones!!" She shouted at him, "What ARE YOU!?"

"Your right, I'm not a normal vampire, but I am a Vampire....."

* * *

3 Years before

"Harry, follow me." This was ridiculous of course because Harry being now so weak he could not walk, so two other vampires carried him out of his cell. They took him along a dark corridor, Harry tried to look around so that he could remember his way but found that he could barely see and that he couldn't make anything out. He was carried down the hall and eventually into a chamber. The chamber was wide and tall and almost dome shaped, it seemed to have been made from rock or some sort of grey metal that was poorly shaped. He was taken to the centre of the dome and placed on a chair.

A vampire walked into the room, and every other vampire stopped talking, and bowed to this vampire. The Vampires who had carried Harry into the room gasped and knelt down simultaneously saying 'master'. It was the master vampire of the clan.

"This is Harry Potter! He has agreed to join us in our fight against Voldemort, when he is one of us you will welcome him and treat him as an equal." He came towards Harry, he looked at him.

"Look at me."

Harry tried to raise his head and look at the vampire, but he was becoming weaker by the second, he was sure that he was about to die. The vampire lifted Harrys head and looked into his eyes.

"He is ready." The vampire announced.

He picked Harry up by the chin, turned his head to the side then the other side, put him back down, took his hand and bit into Harrys wrist and drained a lot of his blood, Harry stayed barely alive and just wished that he could become stronger, he didn't want to die. The vampire picked Harry up and turned Harrys head towards the vampires neck, Harry instinctively bit into the vampires neck and began to suck his blood, as the blood rushed down his throat Harry began to feel new strength within, the more he blood he took the stronger he became. Harry continued to drink from the vampire, getting a stronger grip on him. He felt the vampire begin to push Harry away, but Harry made sure that he couldn't be pulled away. He was running on instincts, his brain had no control, he knew it was wrong, h knew that If he continued to drink that he would kill the vampire, but he just couldn't let. He felt the vampire begin to struggle, and franticly tried to push Harry away, but to no avail. Some of other vampires began to try to help their master but none of them could get to him, something had formed around Harry and their master, some form of magical barrier. Harry continued drinking until the master vampire stopped moving. Harry let og of the vampire a few seconds later and looked around the room menacingly at the rest of the vampires. He had killed their master!

* * *

"You killed him?" Ginny gasped "I have never even met an elder before, let alone had the chance to kill one...." She paused "What happened?"

"The other vampires crowded round the barrier, I was afraid that they would try and kill me. I had just been turned, so I figured that I was nowhere near as powerful as they were, but they couldn't get to me, and didn't want to chance going out of the barrier yet. So I stood there watching the other vampires, snarling and trying to get at me...."

* * *

Harry stood there facing the other vampires, looking for a way out, when the magical barrier collapse around him and the other vampires attacked him.

He woke up hours later, in the dark room that he had first woken up in. He found that he had cuts and bites all over him......

* * *

"That carried on for the next few months, eventually, I couldn't even remember who I was, I had gone crazy without feeding, the only thing that made me feel alive, human, and that was, working out, honing my new senses, testing my limits and advancing my new magic. I spent about a year in that cell, before the vampires began moving across Europe, that was when I escaped and I have been venturing across the world since then."

"So you were crazy, and travelling the world, so how come you don't seem crazy to me?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not crazy anymore. I found out who I was on my travels, I began to get my memory back, not being trapped in that cell anymore, but when I found out that the vampires had planned to come to the UK, I went to France and discreetly joined their ranks, I stayed out of sight, and followed their orders as usual. Then when they got on the boat to come here...."

"You killed them all. How come you can move so fast?"

"Years of practice, and I think draining an Ancient of blood, and killing him had something to do with it. I am also immune to most magics, I can only be killed by sunlight, a wooden stake in the heart, if someone is quick enough to get it there and of course if someone were to cut off my head. Holy water burns, but I have with stood it before, I heal quickly so fire has little effect, and I can eat as much garlic as I like."

"Wow, so you know the situation?" he nodded silently "Lets get to Hogwarts, Dumbledore needs to know about this, and Remus needs to be put out of his misery" with that they made their way Hogwarts.

* * *

When they arrived at Hogwarts, it was still dark, Harry and Ginny slipped in through the big oak front door of the castle, closing them lightly, and making their way up the stairs on their way to Dumbledores office. Ginny arrived outside the door and turned to see where Harry was, but he wasn't there. She looked behind her, she went back down the hall, she still couldn't see him. She continued retracing her steps until she got to the stairs leading down to the front doors, but Harry was still nowhere to be seen.

"Ginny Weasley." Came a voice from behind her, she turned around, to face who had spoken to her. "Haven't seen you in a while...." Ginny turned and ran trying to make it out of the doors, she pulled out her wand and shouted" i Alohamora /i " at the door but it didn't open, she was trapped.....

* * *

2 Days Before

Remus walked through the front doors of the school to be greeted by some former students, and also by McGonnagol and Dumbledore and the foot of the stairs.

"Welcome Remus, I wish to speak with you, but first go and have something to eat, we will talk in an hour."

Remus made his way down towards the kitchen to ask the House-Elves for some food, he hadn't eaten for the past few days and had had very little to drink. He tickled the pear on the painting and it opened, revealing a door to him, and made his way into the kitchens. When he got there the house-elves were as eager as ever to help and offered him varieties of cakes and other foods. He took a small cake and a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. After finishing what he had eaten he thanked the elves and made his way to Dumbledores office. When he arrived Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk talking to Professor Snape.

"Thank you, Severus." Dumbledore said as Snape left the office, closing the door behind him and allowing Dumbledore and Remus to talk in private.

Remus sat down on a chair in front of Dumbledore with his head in his hands waiting for Dumbledore to speak. After a few moments of silence Remus decided to speak first.

"Ginny told me you wanted me."

Dumbledore nodded suddenly looking grave and Remus wished he hadn't come at all. "The vampires have been spreading, we have heard news that they are going to take over the UK, we can't let them, but we have no way of stopping them. The others will arrive soon, I will tell you more then."

After half an hour everyone had arrived, Ginny was next to arrive, followed by Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys. Dumbledore told them what he had told Remus.

"Are you sure Albus?" Mr. Weasley questioned, "This is bad, this is worse, first Voldemort and now Vampires, what are we going to do?" They sat in silence for a few minutes contemplating their next move.

"We kill them." Ginny stated.

"That will not help us Ginny, I think we should attempt to fight alongside the vampires, it would save loses to the order and gain us some temporary allies, then once we have dispatched Voldemort, we can deal with the vampires.

"Ok, so what do you want us to do?"

"Remus, you will go and continue to find out what you can, Ginny you will go and greet the Vampires and attempt to make peace with them, but if there are any Death Eaters there, then just stay hidden, we cannot let Voldemort know our plans. Arthur, do you think you keep this encounter from the ministry?" He nodded, "Fred and George we will need your help if things go wrong, I need you to get weapons, Holy Water, Stakes, etcetera, and Hermione, I will need you to teach Defence against the Dark Arts, if your up to it?"

"Yes, Professor, I would be glad to." She smiled, pleased that she got the job.

"Please call me Albus, you are no longer a student. Right everyone, you know what to do."

After everyone had left, Dumbledore sat back and thought about the things that could go wrong with this plan, there were so many things, it almost wasn't worth trying, but what went wrong after that was nothing like he had imagined.

* * *

A few feet away in the heart of the forbidden forest....

"Malfoy, get moving, this needs to be done now!" a cold cruel voice hissed in the darkness.

Lucius Malfoy removed his wand from within his robes and made his way through the forest towards the school, followed by Crabbe and Goyle. After a few minutes the trees started to thin and the tallest towers of the school came into view. Hogwarts. He carried on towards the school and made sure that everything was safe for his master, he checked the edges of the forest and made sure that no-one was on the grounds, even that great idiot, the half-giant. Once he had made sure everything was safe, he Crabbe and Goyle made their way back through the forest to report the findings to their master.

"Excellent!" He hissed and muttered a spell, making them all almost invisible, just camouflaged as a chameleon would be.

They all made their way towards the school.

* * *

All was quiet inside the school, Filch was patrolling the halls as usual, and all of the students were in their dormitories, most of them asleep, unknown to them the dangers that lurked just outside the school.

Walking past the front doors, Filch checked to make sure that they were locked and found that they weren't.

"Damn students." He muttered under his breathe. He took the keys out of pocket and began to lock the door, when his cat, Mrs. Norris, meowed loudly and ran away from the door. Filch looked up surprised by the cats behavior, just as an explosion blew the doors off of their hinges!

Voldemort made his way into the school, taking in his surroundings and taking a deep breathe, "Home at last!" he hissed.


End file.
